Underpiece
by FireArrowAce
Summary: Long ago, all people lived in peace together. Then, one day, a war broke out between pirates and the rest of the world. The battle was long and finally the Marines banned the pirates to an adorned ocean, the grand line. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes. He was lying on a sandy beach. How did he come here? He thought for a while, trying to remember what happened.

Oh yea..

He had set sail in the hope of finding the grand line. They say that whoever entered the grand line, never returned. Why? Because it is where the pirates are. Long ago, all people lived in peace together. Then, one day, a war broke out between pirates and the rest of the world. The battle was long and finally the Marines banned the pirates to an adorned ocean, the grand line. He had been curious about the pirates and wanted to find them. Suddenly, a storm came and capsized his boat. He apparently had been washed up here on this island.

He stood up and started walking. Suddenly, a deer appeared out of the forest what was on the island. He wore a blue hat. The animal stopped in front of him.

''Howdy! I'm chopper. Chopper the reindeer! Hmm... You're new to the grand line, aren't ya? Golly, it's been a while since someone new came here. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess I have to do that.''

A red heart appeared in front of his chest. He looked at it with fascination. He looked at the reindeer. ''See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger when you gain a lot of LV.'' He looked even more confused now. ''What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You would like some love, don't you?'' He looked at Chopper puzzling. Pirates are supposed to be mean, but the deer was really nice (and a bit weird..). '' Don't worry, I'll share some with you!'' He took out some golden pellets. ''Here, LOVE is shared through little golden friendliness pellets.'' The reindeer smiled. "You ready? Try to get as many as you can!'' He said while throwing them in the air. He moved his hand to grab one. As soon as he touched it, he felt extreme pain. He fell to the ground holding his hand. The reindeer was smiling evilly. ''You idiot. In this world it's kill or be killed! Now DIE!'' Chopper laughed and threw more pellets at the man on the ground.

He could see his life flashing before his eyes. He braced himself for the bullets. But..nothing hit. He looked at Chopper who was just as confused as he was. Suddenly, a few hands appeared out of no-were and hit the deer, sending his flying away. He looked at his saviour. A dark haired woman came from the shadows.

''What a terrible creature, torturing someone he just met.'' He looked at the woman. She appeared to be in her begin thirties, which makes her about eight year older. She smiled at him. ''Ah, do not be afraid, new one. I'm Nico Robin, caretaker of the poneglyphs. Like already has been said, you're the first outsider to come here in a long time.'' She offered him her hand. ''Come, I will guide you through the forest.'' He took her hand and she pulled him up. They started walking. ''Oh, I completely forgot to ask. What is your name?''

''My name is Sabo.''


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the forest. Sometimes Robin would turn off a trap she had set up. She stopped by a dummy. ''As a new person on the Grand Line, pirates may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Here, practice talking to the dummy.'' Sabo walked to the dummy. In front of him appeared four buttons. Fight, act, item and mercy. He pressed the act button and then the talk button. It doesn't seem much for conversation. Robin looked happy. ''Ah, very good. Now, let's continue.''

They passed some poneglyphs. ''What are poneglyphs exactly?'' Sabo asked. ''Poneglyphs are descriptions of the history of the world. Each poneglyph has another story. I'm the only one who can read them and I prevent people from destroying them.'' She replied. She then stopped. ''I must attend to some business. You must remain here.'' She said and gave him a cellphone. ''Here, feel free to call me any time.'' She then left.

Sabo stuck the cellphone in his pocket. He didn't want to stay there, so he continued his journey through the forest. He solved some puzzles on the way and encountered pirates who the beat by talking, complimenting and consoling them. Robin also called twice to ask something about Seaking meat and rice. He then encountered a girl blocking the way. She was pretending to be asleep. He decided to move her with force. He once again entered a battle. 'Here comes Perona.' A dialogue said. She looked sad. Sabo decided to cheer her up by telling her a little joke. She smiled a little and didn't attack. ''Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.'' She said. Sabo tried to cheer her up more. ''I want to show you something.'' Perona said. She summoned a few ghosts and made them dance. Sabo showed her mercy. ''I usually come to the poneglyphs because there's nobody around, but today I met somebody nice..'' She then disappeared in thin air. Sabo was confused. 'How does she do that?' He decided to continue now the path was free again.

He entered a clearing with a little house. He saw that Robin was about to leave to get him. She saw him and invited him in the house. ''Oh, hello Sabo. Make yourself at home. I'm preparing dinner.'' Robin said and disappeared in the kitchen. Sabo looked around in the house. He saw a hall with some doors. He figures he could explore them. The first room he entered looked like a teenager's room. He walked inside. He saw the bed and he suddenly felt really tired. He laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up and noticed it was darker than first. He jumped off the bed and almost jumped on a plate of food. He smiled. 'Robin probably left that here.' He thought. He picked up the plate with meat and rice and started eating the dish. While he was eating he thought of what he wanted to do. 'Robin is nice, but I can't stay here. I want to explore the Grand Line. That's why I came here in the first place.'

After he finished eating he went to look for Robin. He found her reading a book in a chair. She looked up. ''Oh, hello Sabo. Did you like the dish?'' ''Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you something. How do I leave the island?'' He said. Robin's eyes widen slightly. ''How about I read you something from this book? It's about the adventures of Gold Roger, the king of the pirates.'' She replied. Sabo sighed. ''Sorry Robin, but I want to leave. Please, tell me how to get of the island.'' She was silent for a few seconds. She then stood up. ''...I have to do something. Stay here.'' She left the room. Sabo hastened before following her. She went down the stairs to what looked like a cave. She stopped at an underground river. There was a little boat in the water. ''What are you going to do?'' Sabo asked, startling the woman. She sighed. ''I'm going to destroy this boat. It's the only way off the island.'' ''But why?'' ''If you leave the poneglyphs they.. Brook.. will kill you. I'm only protecting you this way, do you understand?'' Sabo sighed. ''Robin, I'd love to stay, but I can't. I want to explore the Grand Line more.'' Robin tuned around. ''You want to leave so badly? You are just like the others. There is only one solution for this. Prove yourself...''

''Prove to me you are stong enough to survive.''


	3. Chapter 3

A dialogue appeared. 'Robin blocks the way!' Sabo stared at the four buttons in front of him. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't think of any conversation topics. Robin crossed her arms and a hand appeared on his shoulder, slapping him in the face. He looked in shock at the older woman. 'How the hell does she do that?' He thought. He tried to think of something to say again, but nothing came out. Robin looked right though him. A pair of legs emerged from the ground and started kicking him. Sabo looked at his HP. He only had 10 HP left. He then decided to push the mercy button. ''...'' Robin stayed silent. A pair of hand appeared on his shoulders. He managed to dodge one of them, but was hit by the other one. Only one, two, etc."7 HP left. He showed mercy again. Two hands appeared next to him on the ground. The hands grabbed his legs and slammed him down on the ground. 3 HP left. He tried again. ''What are you doing?'' She asked. A dozen hands emerged from the ground next to Robin. They picked up stones and sticks and threw them at the man, who tried to dodge them. He was being hit and fell on his back.

Pain.. That is what he felt right now. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He looked at this HP bar. He had only 1 HP left. Sabo rose from the ground and pushed the spare button again. "Attack or run away!'' Robin jelled as she attacked. All of her attacks missed. He pushed again. ''What are you proving this way?'' She attacked again, but nothing hit. Sabo pushed the button, again and again. Suddenly, the attacks stopped. ''I know you want to leave, but..'' He pushed again. ''But please, go upstairs now.'' Again. ''I promise I will take good care of you here.'' And again. She then sunk to the ground. ''No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped on this island.'' A single tear streamed down her face. ''My expectations.. My lonelyness.. My fear.. For you, new one, I will put them aside..'' She stood up and looked at the boat. ''If you truly wish to leave this island I will not stop you. However, when you leave please do not come back. I hope you understand..'' She then embraced Sabo. '''Goodbye, Sabo.'' She let him go and left. She looked back at the man once before returning to the house.

Sabo looked at the place where he'd last seen the kind woman. He felt bad for leaving her. He put that thought aside and stepped in the little boat. He pushed the boat away from shore and let the river take him to the next island. He river went thought the forest. ''Clever. Verrrryyy clever.'' Sabo's eyes widen. He knew that voice. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. Chopper was walking along the side of the river. ''You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world it's kill or be killed.'' Sabo looked at the reindeer angry. ''So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. I bet you feel really great.'' Chopper smiled creepy. ''You didn't kill anyone this time. But ... Consider starting with _However, ..._ " class="ver"But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die.'' The deer grinned at the thought of that. ''Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up entirely on this world... and let ME inhered the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future.'' Sabo was a bit confused by now. ''Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting.'' He laughed evilly as the river ended and the boat left the island. Sabo was really confused. 'Die? Kill? Prince? Monarch? Plan? What the hell is he talking about?' He thought. He was snapped put of his thoughts by the appearance of the next island.


	4. Chapter 4

The boat hit the shore and Sabo stepped on the new island. He looked around. The trees didn't have any leaves on them and there was snow everywhere. The animals seemed to have adjusted to this kind of climate. He saw monkeys and ocelots with thick fur and the birds had made their nests inside the big trees. He looked to his left and saw something glistering in the bushes. He went to see what the object was. 'A camera? Why is there a camera hidden in the bushes?' Sabo thought. He decided to continue and walked on the path what led though the forest. At some point he saw a tough-looking branch lying on the path. He tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. He continues walking until he heard a breaking sound from behind him. He looked back and saw that the branch was now broken in half. He walked back to see if there was anyone watching him. When he couldn't see anyone he proceed his journey. After a few meters, he felt the presents of someone behind him. He turned around just to see a dark figure disappear. 'Wow.. this is getting a bit creepy.' Sabo thought when he turned back and started walking again.

He saw a poorly built gate and stood still. He then heard footsteps from behind him. The person was getting closer. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. ''Outsider. Don't you know how to greed a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.'' Sabo turned around and looked at the figure in front of him. The person was as tall as him and was holding out a hand for him to shake. Sabo hastened before grabbing the outstretched hand. He heard a whooping noise and the person began to laugh. ''The old whooping cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." Somehow the place where they were standing had become brighter and Sabo was now able to see the man in front of him. The man had dark hair and freckles. He wore an orange cowboy hat and shorts. 'Doesn't he get cold or something?' Sabo wondered. "Anyway, you're new, right? I'm Ace. Fire fist Ace. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for outsiders like you right now. But.. y'know.. I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Luffy.. He's a outsider-hunting fanatic." Ace looked over Sabo's shoulder. "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there.'' He then walked though the gate and looked back at the other man. ''I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy.'' Sabo did and followed Ace. ''My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.''

They then came on a clearing with a station and a weird-looking lamp. ''Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!'' He said and Sabo ran to stand behind the lamp. 'It's exactly my shape.. How?' He thought. He then saw a strawhat wearing boy running to Ace. ''Sup, bro?'' Ace asked the teen. The boy, Luffy, looked a bit pissed at Ace. ''You know what 'sub, brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your traps! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!'' He yelled at his brother. Ace grinned. ''Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?'' For a second Luffy looked actually excited to look at the lamp. He then shook his head and stamped on the ground with his feet. ''No! I don't have time for that! What if someone from the outside comes though here?! I want to be ready! I will be the one! I MUST be the one! I will capture a outsider! Then, I, Monkey D. Luffy, will get all the things I deserve! Respect.. Recognition.. I will finally be able to become the Pirate King! People will ask to become my 'nakama'? I will eat all the meat I want every morning!'' Ace smirked at his brother's speech. ''Hmm.. Maby this lamp will help you.'' Luffy groaned. "Ace! You are not helping! Meanie! Al you do is sit and fool around! You get lazier and lazier every day!" "Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a lot of work done today."

-dramatic pause-

''A oce-lot.''

Luffy snickered. "Ace!" Ace laughed. ''Come on. You're smiling.'' Luffy sighed with a small smile. ''I am and I hate it. Why does someone like me have to do so much just to get some regconission.. I will attend to my traps now! As for your work pace.. You need to 'fire it up' a little! Shishishi'' Luffy laughed and ran back into the direction he came from. Ace laughed at his brother's attempt to make a pun and turned to the lamp. ''Ok, you can come out now.'' Sabo came out from behind the lamp and walked over to Ace. ''Hey, I didn't catch your name yet.'' "My name is Sabo." ''Ok Sabo, You ought to get going now. He might come back.''He thought for a moment. ''Actually, can you do me a favour. I was thinking.. My brother seemed a little down lately. He's never seen an outsider before and seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead.'' He said before walking back in the direction of the boat. Sabo stared at the place where Ace had been just a minute ago before he left the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I changed something in the story. I didn't really have a name for Sabo because in the game he would have been 'The human', but (almost) everyone in the story is human so that wouldn't work. But now I've decided to call 'the humans' nobles. So everyone outside of the Grand Line (and Sabo too) is a noble. I'm not going to change this in the last 4 chapters because I'm to lazy. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Sabo continued his way. He went to the left and saw a fishing rod affixed to the ground. He reeled it in and saw that there was a photo attached to the hook. The photo was of a weird looking guy in women's clothing. On the photo was a phone number written with the text 'Call me!'.

He decided not to call.

He walked the other way and saw Ace and Luffy standing on the path talking to each other. ''So, as I was saying about Zoro,'' Luffy stopped talking and looked in Sabo's direction. He looked at him, then at his brother, then back at him and back at his brother. ''Ace, oh my god! Is that.. A noble?!'' He said while pointing at a rock near Sabo. ''Uhhh.. Actually, I think that's a rock.'' "Oh." Luffy looked disappointed and lowered his hand. ''Hey, what's that in front of the rock?'' Ace said pointing at Sabo. Luffy looked where he was pointing and gasped. ''Oh my god! Is.. Is that a noble?'' ''Yes." ''Oh my god! Ace! I finally did it!'' Luffy shouted. He looked really happy. ''Zoro will.. I'm gonna.. I'll be so.. POPULAR!'' He stopped cheering and looked at Sabo. ''..ahem. Nobel! You shall not pass this area! I, Monkey D. Luffy, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then.. Then! ..I'm not sure what's next. In any case! Continue, only if you dare! Shishishi!'' And with that he ran off. Ace grinned. ''Well, that went well. Don't sweat it, Sabo. I'll keep an eye out for ya.'' Then he ran after his brother and disappeared from sight.

Sabo walked further. He saw another wooden shack. He had seen one a little while back, which was apparently made by Luffy. This one looked different. He walked towards the shack and suddenly a man appeared from inside the cabin. ''Did something move? Was it my imagination? I only can sense moving things. If something was moving.. for example, a noble.. I'll make sure it never moves again!''

He entered a battle. 'Fujitora blocks the way.' A dialogue said. Sabo looked at the man and saw that he was blind. Fujitora swung his sword at him. He automatically dodged the attack. ''Moving! Moving!'' The attacker yelled. He swung again. This time Sabo stood still and the blade missed it's target. He swung his sword again and missed again. Sabo then jumped at him and gave him a hug. ''What? I've been hugged!'' Sabo let go and spared him. Fujitora returned to his shack, still a bit dazed from the movement. ''S-s-something hugged me.. Something that isn't m-moving.. I'm gonna need some sake for this!'' Then he disappeared in his shack. Sabo continued his journey.


	6. Chapter 6

After the encounter with Fujitora Sabo continued his journey. On the way he passed a few more people. He also passed 'traps' Luffy had set up. They were more like puzzles and easy to solve. Luffy had even put a chunk of meat somewhere for him to eat (but it was frozen to the plate). Ace was always around to watch him progress. He would just appear out of thin air and disappear the same way.

He was now at what appeared to be the last trap: a bridge with some dangling weapons (and a seal). Luffy was about to activate the trap, but he hesitated. "Maby.. this trap is too easy to defeat the noble with. Away it goes!" The traps disappeared. Luffy yelled something about another victory for him and then walked away, leaving a confused Sabo behind.

Sabo walked over to Ace who was still at the end of the bridge. "I don't know what my brother's going to do now. If I were you, I would make sure I understand stretch attacks.'' Sabo nodded and headed to the village called Loguetown.

It was small town. He wasn't surprised when he saw some of the pirates who attacked him earlier that day in a bar called 'The Baratie'. The owner was an old man called Zeff. He doesn't talk much. He left the bar and proceed to wander through the small town.

He saw an house (not that he hadn't seen one yet) and walked over to it. There were two mailboxes; one overflowing with junk mail and the other was completely empty. The empty one was lablled 'Luffy', so the other one was probably Ace's. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He walked past the brothers' house and after a minute of walking he entered some kind of mist. In the mist he saw a silhouette. He didn't know who it was until that person spoke. ''Noble. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like.. the joy of finding another meat lover, the admiration for another's trap-solving skills, the desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings.. they must be what you are feeling right now! I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you, lonely noble.. But worry not. You shall be lonely no longer! I, Monkey D. Luffy, will be your..'' Luffy shook his head. ''No. No, this is all wrong! I can't be your friend! You are a noble! I must capture you! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerfull! Populair! Prestigious! That's Luffy! The new Pirate King!''

The battle began.


	7. Update

**This isn't a new chapter, sorry if I made you think it was. I just wanted to ask a question to the ones reading this story.**

 **I want to know if you guys want me to continue this fanfiction. This story doesn't have that much favs and alerts and I don't really like writing it anymore. I spent more time on my other fanfics than this one because I have more ideas for them and I like them more. In this story I can't really add my own ideas since my plan was to just follow the Undertale storyline, but than with the One Piece characters.**

 **So now my question. Do you want me to continue this story or not? If you don't really care if it continues or not I'll just put it on completed. Same happens if no one replies. If you want me to continue, and a lot of people want that, I will do that. I'll still won't upload that much, but I will finish the story.**

 **Let me know what you think I should do.**


End file.
